They Say All Good Things Come To An End
by Scilla
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries.. But this is my first published English fic. Some happy moments in Lily's life..


THEY SAY ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AN END  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to J.K Rowling  
  
«You look great tonight, Lily» Arabella shot a last gaze at her, then straightened the emerald green-coloured dress once more. «This really fits you perfectly» Lily smiled gratefully at her sweet, brown haired friend. «Thanks the same. You can get whoever you want in there» she nodded against the closed door. «Just don't take my boy, please?» Arabella narrowed her eyes, like she really considered it, then shook her head. «I guess I can save him 'til next Friday. After all, it is the two of you we're celebrating tonight, and I won't spoil it. Actually, I've spent to much time quarreling with Sirius about this party (He wanted to kidnap Snape, and put a singing charm on him, like that's entertaining! What do you give me?? That boy is mean!!!) to spoil it... Perhaps we should go now? I'm certain the boys are worrying if we might have to celebrate your third years aniversery at the same.» They laughed, and threw a last gaze in the mirror, before opening the door into the great room, wich was decorated with flowers and stars.  
  
James's eyes widened as he saw her coming, then a wide smile spread across his face, as he hurried towards her. «Words become poor when I look at thee» he quoted, and kissed her hand. «You look absouletely fantastic!» «Thank you» she answered, and raised on her toes to kiss him. «Do we interrupt something here?» Sirius said, grinning at them. «Sorry, but we cannot considerate that we might interrupt you. Then we'd hardly ever get the chance to gratulate you» Remus said. «Wow, look at her, Sirius» he added, and nudged him. «I can hardly take my eyes off her» Sirius said, still grinning. «You look wonderfull! Splendid! Don't you think, Rem?» «Magnificent!» «Cut it, boys. If you don't stop flattering me, I'll might become as haughty as Sirius, and it is way more then enough with him hanging around the mirrors all the time. The girls are complaining, Sirius! They told me they can't even look out of the windows because you always are there, admiring your reflection» They laughed.. «Uhu, still got your sharp tongue, Tiger? You've got to make her stop doing that, James! Get some control on your girl!» She growled at him. «OK, ok, I'm leaving! Just don't bite me! Come on, Rem, let's go and talk to Arabella. She looks great to, tonight» Sirius said, with a short gaze at Remus. «Bun't don't worry, mate, not as good as you, of course» Lily stared at the backs of the two boys as they strolled towards Arabella and some other girls. «Are they..I mean» «Think so» James answered. «Hope so, actually, I've been waiting for it since I noticed how they gazed at eachother on the Hogwarts Express when we were first years»  
  
«Want to go out and get some fresh air, Lily?» He said, suddenly changing subject- «And some privacy?» Her eyes twinkled, as they walked across the lawn, then stopped besides a great bush of roses. «You see, honey, I wanted to thank you for making these two years to the best years of my life. Well, Sirius and Remus deserves a thank to, but though..» He shot her a short smile. «And I wanted to ask you if you want to spend the rest of your life with me» He kneeled down, and pulled out a tiny black, box. «Lily Evans, I love you! Do you want to marry me?» She looked at him with a great deal surprise, obviously having trouble realizing what he said, then a splendid smile broke across her face, her eyes were shining in the lights from the windows. «Yes! Yes, of course I will!» She laughed happily, as he put a ring of white gold, with a single diamond attached, on her left hand, then kissed her tenderly. «Want to go inside and tell them?» He asked softly, as she threw her arms around his neck. «I love you, I love you, I love you James Potter!» «Can I get that in writing?»  
  
James jumped up on an empty table as soon as they came inside, picking up a glass of champagne. «I'd like to make a toast to this beautiful girl standig over there» he pointed at Lily, «who just accepted my proposal, and made me the happiest man on earth!» A moment of deep silence was broken by Sirius, (of course, who else?). «Did you just say...» James raised an eyebrow, beaming at him. «Proposal?» «Sure I did.. And you're all invited to the wedding!»  
  
The spring had finally conquered King Winter, and the air smelled sweetly of flowers. The trees was all covered with tiny, bright green leaves. The cold wind had been replaced by a tender breeze from south, who made the leaves shiver in the sun.  
  
Lily felt that she was in the middle of a dream, just like she regarded it from outside somewhere.. The small church was decorated with Lilies of the Valley, her white dress made a beautiful contrast to James's black suit. He was beaming at her, happiness written all over his face, the hazel coloured eyes of him were shining brightly. She looked at him, handsome and slim, with loads of untidy black hair, and she suddenly became filled with tenderness for the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She was certain that she, perhaps for the first time in her life, had chose the right solution. She loved him with all her heart, and knew she would still do through both good and bad times, through sorrows and happiness, and her voice was calm and clear when she made her promises.  
  
The leaves were falling from the trees, and blowing around the windows, bore by the howling wind. Remus, Sirius, James and Lily were, for the first time since the wedding, gathered at James and Lily's, eating her home-made cookies, fresh from the owen. «These are really good!» James munched another cookie. «Yeah» Sirius agreed. «I can perfectly understand why you married her.» They laughed, and Lily dropped down at James's knee. «We have an anoncement» she declared. James was beaming at her, with undisguised admiration in his eyes. «In around eight months, you will be... er... Uncles!» They changed a gaze in great surprise. «What?» croaked Sirius finally. Remus started smiling happily, his eyes were shining. «Are you guys pregnant?» Lily laughed. «I guess that 'we' is not the right word..But at least I'm pregnant» Sirius cleared his throut. «But's that simply wonderfull! I can't belive it! I'm going to be an uncle!» He jumped on his feet, and started Waving his arms like a maniac. «Yes» said Lily strictly. «so you just start preparing! You can practise at eachother!» She grinned at Remus and Sirius across the table, who were sitting comfortable in the other coach. Sirius put an arm around Remus, and tried to feed him with a cookie. «Theeere you go, little Remrem. Was it good? Yeaaah, was it good! Oh, you'r such a cutie-cutie» He said with his special babyvoice. «Auch!» Sirius pulled up his hand. «You'r a b a b y! You'r not supposed to have teeth! Will you stop eating up my fingers» He exclaimed as Remus once again snatched his fingers. «I'm a werewolf, you know» Remus grinned. «It's not that easy to control my natural instincts!» They talked about other things for a while, but Remus didn't move his head from Sirius's lap, and looked very comfortable and satisfied. «Tell me..» Lily said curiously.. «Is there something going on between the two of you?» They looked at eachother.. «Well..Yeah..» Sirius said, and blushed brightly. «But that's great! Imagine your little nephew, telling his teacher were he spent the holiday..: I was with my uncles, miss. One of them is a werewolf, and the other one's half the time dog and the other part of the time, just crazy. They are living together, in a house, miss!» They laughed loudly, then Sirius said thoughfully.. «That was a great idea, Lily» «Wich one?» «The living together part, of course! Rem, do you want to move in with me? I could've moved in at your place, but mie's much bigger.» Remus looked disbelieved, but nodded. « Wow, that was a qick one.. But, honestly, that would be great!» «And they lived happily ever after» James added sarcastically. «But actually, I think it's great. Then I can finally get some sleep during the night, wich I haven't got until now, beacuse I've been worrying if Sirius might be playing with the sharp knives or something like that.» Sirius shot a look at Lily's stomach, and raised an eyebrow . «Sure that's why you haven't got any sleep, Jamesie?» Lily laughed loudly, then threw a biscuit on him, witch Remus caught and ate with a satisfied expression in his face.  
  
When Lily thought of that evening later, it was like she saw it through pink glasses, or a red veil; the memory was one of her very best. She connected it with love and strong friendship, laughter and -mmm- nice biscuits.. They were young, free and happy; it was like they had the whole future infront of them. They could do whatever they wanted with their lives. No-one could stop them now! Though they were still young, they had experienced something that many, many people would never find; real love, and true friends, they knew they could trust their lives in the hands of eachother. They were together, now and forever, maybe not in distace, but always i hearts. Her life had turned out to be perfect.. So perfect that she started worrying why, she had never done anything to deserve that, had she? An old saying her grandmother had used to tell her, flew through her mind. «All good things come to an end» She shook her head, trying to get rid of it. Silly thoughts!  
  
She woke up i the middle of the night. It was summer, and the room would have been very hot, if it had not been for the mild breeze that blew through the windows. She knew it was a special night, the wind brought her a promise, and she started to sing silently. «Mind telling me why you are singing in the middle of the night, darling?» She laughed softly and happilly. «To wake you up, of course! You see, I think we've got to go. I think our little baby might want to come out and say hello, to us to- night.» she said, and James was wide awake at once. «Are you all right?» He asked, worried. «I'm great! Or, at least, I will be great. Help me up, will you?»  
  
He was so tiny, so fragile. The feeling of having her son in her arms for the first time was undescribable. «At first,» she smiled to James, her eyes were shining. «At first, I was afraid of holding him, but then he yawned, and snuggled in my arms. He is sleeping now. What have we done to deserve this?» She asked, tears of joy ran down her cheeks. James lent over her, wept them off. «I don't know. I guess we just have been lucky» Careful, not to wake up the sleeping boy, he put his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. «We're always interrupting» Sirius stated abandoned to Remus, who couldn't take his eyes of the boy. «Wonderful!» He whispered. «What's his name?» Lily grinned at him. «Well, we tried to find a mix between Remus and Sirius, but it turned out to be either Mussi or Ririus, so we gave up, and named him Harry» Sirius looked taken aback. «I didn't know he was supposed to be so small!» He streched out a finger, wich Harry - who had woke up when his parents hugged eachother- gripped it. «He is perfect!» he whispered, charmed of the little boy. The other looked at Sirius with amazement. Neither of them had heard talk in such a soft voice before. «How did you two manage to get such a perfect little man? He must be mine» They exchanged looks, then laughed. This was more likely to be Sirius.  
  
Lily had never experienced such all-consuming happiness, such an intence feeling of delight, as she felt when she saw the expression on James's face when he held his son, and the proudness in his eyes when he lifted him up, so Sirius and Remus could take a closer look at Harry. Lily knew she was very lucky, and she promised herself to appreciate it, be thankful for what she had got, and she promised herself to teach Harry to appreciate the days painted in purple and red. She looked down at the boy she held in her arms, and tears of gratitude, happiness and joy ran down her cheeks. She hoped that he would be able to see the sun when the sky was clouded, to find comfort in each day- even in those that were grey or black. «Harry, dearest?» She whispered. «I want you to remember one thing, darling. I want you to remember that there is always sun above the clouds» She kissed him softly on his forehead. «Try not to forget that...»  
  
How come we always have to pay every single smile with tears? An old saying goes like this: Every humans life is washed with sorrow, but rinsed in joy. But though it's hard sometimes, we have to overcome the sorrows, and never forget that the sun is shining, just above the clouds. 


End file.
